


Rainy Days

by astraydreams



Series: where music takes me [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Car Accidents, First Meetings, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I AM SORRY, M/M, Moving On, Rainy Days, Reminiscing, a bit of cuddling, changlix, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraydreams/pseuds/astraydreams
Summary: Rainy days held all his happy memories.A rainy day also took his happiness away.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while listening to She's In The Rain - The Rose, Hurricane - Fleurie, and Downpour - I.O.I.  
> Also didn't proofread this so. My writing here is not exactly my best too.

 

“Moderate to heavy rains are expected all throughout the afternoon. Everyone is advised to stay inside for your safety or equip yourselves with an umbrella…”

 

The weather forecaster’s voice faded off as a split second of static and now a black screen mirrored back Felix’s reflection from the TV screen. Most people hated the rain – he however, was part of the population who loved it. It was the perfect time to snuggle up under a comforting layer of blankets with a mug of warm tea or hot chocolate to warm your palms, perhaps even read a nice book while watching the raindrops pool and drip down the window’s glass.

 

Rainy days held all his happy memories.

 

\------------------------

 

It was on a rainy day that he was born, even though it didn’t rain much in Australia.

 

It was on a rainy day that he got his black belt in taekwondo, he remembered being very giddy that day, and the rain didn’t wash away his excitement and happiness that led up to the ceremony.

 

It was a rainy night when he arrived in Korea. He was beyond nervous at the time. Coming to a place he didn’t know with people who spoke a language he didn’t use. Plus, he was all alone. But he knew in his heart that this is where he belonged, if he ever wanted to live his dreams of being a successful composer.

 

It was a rainy afternoon when he got the call of one of his demos getting accepted into the company he wanted to be a part of. That was the start of everything that he had ever dreamed of in the confines of his room back in Sydney coming true. Whatever kind of regret and self-doubt that sat bitterly in his stomach was slowly starting to dissipate.

 

It was a rainy morning when he happened to meet Changbin. Sure, he heard his name. Word went around in their company about how he was an amazing lyricist, but he had never actually met the guy.

 

That was the case until Changbin chose to share his umbrella with Felix who only had his jacket covering his head while the rain poured as he briskly walked to the nearby 24/7 coffee shop. Everyone was working late nights and early mornings that time, most of the people at the company having to meet deadlines and catch up on multiple schedules with the artists they work with.

 

It wasn’t until Felix realized that he wasn’t getting soaked in more rain by the second when he sensed the slightly shorter man’s strong presence beside him, holding an umbrella over his head, and matching his pace.

 

“Are you going to the coffee shop? Because I’m heading there too.” Changbin said to him while looking ahead, and none of them were slowing down as they headed towards the same destination. “Yes, yes I am”, Felix had answered in a deep voice. Soon, they got to the coffee shop and the warmth that welcomed them as soon as they entered was slightly effective in knocking in some consciousness to their sleep deprived selves.

 

 “I’ve seen you a couple of times in the company. I’m Changbin by the way.” _Oh, he is_ the _Changbin_ , Felix thought to himself. His straightforwardness also kind of caught him off-guard too. He shook the hand that was held in front of him. Later on, he learned that they both liked black coffee as they chatted by one of the booths in the cozy place. They bonded quite quickly over the struggles, downsides and upsides of having passion for music and making a career out of it. And maybe they regretted getting lost in conversation for two hours since they both had to work longer hours now just to finish their work, and maybe they didn’t necessarily regret it that much.

 

One chance encounter in the rain led to more meet-ups at that same coffee shop. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. They grew closer each time they learned more about one another. Their personalities were so in sync as they balanced each other out – Changbin’s dark aura matched Felix who was the embodiment of sunshine despite how much he loved the rain. Before they both knew it, the distance that the difference of their work had set between them made them yearn for each other even more.

 

Felix started noticing every little thing about him. How his eyebrows furrowed and how he pouted his lips when he was concentrating. The way Changbin quirked an eyebrow before he ranted about something. How he clicked his tongue whenever he was stumped on a song and lyrics won’t come to his mind. How Changbin’s eyes crinkled whenever he laughed and smiled, his smile lines becoming prominent and the bags under his eyes becoming attractive for some reason. Felix wasn’t afraid to admit to himself that he was falling in love.

 

On a rainy morning as they both laid in bed, cuddling together after a movie night that led to them getting bored of the film they were watching but not of each other’s company, Changbin asked the question they already knew the answer to if any one of them had asked.

 

“I can’t imagine what it would be like without you Lix. Can you be mine?” he asked in the sweetest, softest voice, that one question was already like a promise.

 

Felix couldn’t imagine what life would be like without Changbin either.

 

“Yes, yes Binnie.”

 

\------------------------

 

The rain was starting to pour outside and to Felix, it was his cue to finally come outside. It’s been a long time since he had been outside. He wanted to go out into the world again, but…it just never seemed like the right moment since the accident. But this day, with the rain finally pouring outside, drops of water landing in little splashes on the pavement, the cold calming wetness – this seemed like the right moment to finally go out of his apartment that he shared with Changbin.

 

Shared. Now he didn’t. Because Changbin was gone.

 

Rainy days held all his happy memories, but it was also on a rainy day when his happiness was taken from him.

 

Closing the door behind him, he sets foot outside his apartment. The downpour was now harder, the weather forecaster was right. Despite the pain that rainy days would bring him, he still can’t seem to hate it. His chest twisted and wrenched and ached and sometimes it would just be plain overwhelming for him, but the good memories that each raindrop held outweighed all the sadness he felt.

 

He was soaking wet, water seeping through the layer of clothes he had put on. He looked up towards the dark gray sky. The cold rain crashed on his cheeks, and soon it was warm. He was already silently sobbing before he even knew it. All this pain had been bottled up for weeks. He wouldn’t let himself cry all this time. He didn’t want to realize how vulnerable and broken he was.

 

He wasn’t a forgetful person, and he dreaded it, because he hoped that he could hope the exact words from the phone call he got that one rainy day.

 

“Hello, is this Mr. Felix Lee? You’re the person on Mr. Changbin Seo’s immediate contacts in case of emergency. Please rush to the hospital. We regret to inform you that he’s been involved in an accident this evening.”

 

That call numbed him all over. Maybe he should’ve persuaded Changbin to go out to dinner with him. What if he hadn’t left the company early to catch up on sleep? What if he had been there with him, would things have changed?

 

That didn’t matter now, because he lost his happiness to the rain when it made the road too slippery and the truck went out of control only to slam into the nearest thing there was – the love of Felix’s life.

 

But maybe the rain could wash away the pain he felt as he relished the feeling of this downpour.

_Things will get better, they have to._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and currently treating my writer's block. A kudos/comment would be appreciated!
> 
> On twitter as @strayshane


End file.
